Alex Fulton
Alex Fulton 'is Devil-Human hybrid son of Richard Fulton and Maria Phenex, and the Bishop of Magnolia Bael, and a major character in '''DxD: Next Generation. He is also the older adoptive brother of Aiden Wright and Lily Wright. Appearance Alex is a tall slightly muscled 16 year old, with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He had brown hair as a kid, but dyed it in middle school to match his mom's. Usually wearing the Kuoh uniform, Alex wears a white hoodie, jeans and sneakers in public. Personaility Alex has a very friendly, enthusiastic, and outgoing personality, and is almost always seen fooling around, smiling, making bad jokes, teasing friends, and hitting on girls. He was noted to get his pyromaniac tendencies from his dad, who would show him Incinerate Anthem's flames and Alex would try and replicate it with Flame Shake. Though he does have his rare moments of seriousness, which are mainly brought on either by situations that call for it, or when he has to trash someone for insulting or harming his family and friends.Family is something Alex considers the most important, and doesn't care about pasts and is willing to let anyone in, shown with Aiden and Lily. History Alex was born in the Underworld two years after his parents married. As he grew up, Alex learned that his parent's situation in the Underworld was pretty weird. While majority of the Phenex family was fine with his parent's marriage, there were a few who weren't. Namely his aunt Ravela, and his cousin Raiver who had been named similar to their great-uncle Raiser and tried to imitate him. Issues would persist with these two for a while, eventually causing Alex and his parent's to move to a different place, choosing England. Into the first week there, Alex found Aiden and Lily Wright in a park after the burning down of their house. Once calling his parents and taking the two to their home, they were adopted into the Fulton family. Taking his role of big brother seriously, Alex taught Aiden and Lily what they needed to know before they were enrolled in school, played with them, and taught them things from the Underworld he cleverly disguised. After the family's big move to Japan, Alex was enrolled in Kuoh Academy, where he met Magnolia Bael. She had offered him a place in her peerage, saying it was because she had seen him playing with Aiden and Lily, and thought he would be a perfect member of her peerage. Agreeing, he was her Bishop from that day onward. Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Magical Power: '''Already skilled in magic, being reincarnated as a Bishop gave Alex a boost in magical power. '''Experienced Hand-to-hand Fighter: '''While Bishops usually rely on magic, Alex does the same but uses his fists to have an edge, usually coating his fists in flames or wind. '''Aerokinesis: '''Another ability from the Phenex family, Alex can control and manipulate wind, mainly using it to fuel and improve his flames. '''Immortality: As a member of the Phenex Clan, Alex shares his family's signature regeneration abilities, being able to regenerate lost limbs and recover from wounds, Alex's being slower then most. However, his regeneration is entirely dependent by his level of Demonic energy. Flight: '''Alex can acheive this using his devil wings, or wings made from flames. Equipment '''Flame Shake: '''A elemental Sacred Gear that allows Alex to manipulate pyrokinetic flames. Alex was born unable to use the Phenex's trait of fire manipulation, but was joyed to find out Flame Shake gave him flames. While it has no physical form, it's said Alex's eyes take on an orange-ish hue when Flame Shake is in use. * '''Lord of Cinder, also known as '''Knight of Living Ash '''is Flame Shake's Avatar-type Balance Breaker. Ash and cinder from burning fires gather together, forming a living knight with veins of burning fire and armed with a giant sword of flame. Trivia * Alex's appearance is based on Masaomi Kida from Durarara!! Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Characters Category:NecroGodYami